Vehicles may include an opening within the roof structure with a movable closure panel. The opening and closure panel are often referred to as a moon roof. The moon roof is openable to different positions to provide ventilation and to completely expose the opening. Lighting around the opening is sometimes included to provide additional interior lighting and to provide a desired aesthetic appearance. The interior lighting may also include spot lighting to provide a desired aesthetic appearance and also to provide light where needed to aid ingress and egress from the vehicle. Each additional lighting feature within a vehicle incurs costs both in physical parts and assembly time.